Unexpected The story of a Girl and Her Sisters
by ScarletShadowNight
Summary: The Titans just defeated Slade when two unexpected vistors show up. How do these two vistiors help and change the Titans. Parings RoOc CyOc BB?Rea?T?Oc
1. A big Suprise

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titian but Danielle and Skyler are all mine.

A/N: I really hope that you like this story and please review.

Robin's Pov.

It has been a week since Terra has been encased in her stone prison when we defeated Slade. We finally got Beast Boy out of his room and out of the tower to get some pizza. The waiter brought us our vegetarian pizza and walked away. BB just sat there and looked at the pizza but didn't make a move to take a piece. We all missed Terra but none of us missed her more than BB.

BB looked up from the pizza and seemed to be looking at something off in the distance.

Out of no where BB said, "They kinda look like Terra."

All of us turned our heads to see what he was talking about; there were two girls walking towards the table. They stopped when they reached the table.

Looking at BB, one of the girls asked, "Are you BB?"

We all looked at BB as he answered, "Yes, why?"

"We think that you can help us find our sister, Terra."

At that moment we all looked at the two girls closely and noticed that BB's earlier statement was correct - they did look similar to Terra with just a few differences.

The first girl had black hair with fair skin. She appeared to be 5'4" - an inch or two shorter than the other girl is, and her eyes were a pale blue. She looked to be 16 years old. Around her neck, she wore a necklace with a light blue teardrop the same color as her eyes.

The other girl had golden hair with a tint of red in it. Her eyes were a deep blue-green that reminded me of the ocean. She also appeared to be about 16. Around her neck, she also wore a teardrop necklace but hers was different. Hers was red with blue waves in it.

Cyborg was the first to stop staring at the two girls and said, "We didn't know she had any sisters. She would have told us if she did."

"Well," said the taller girl, " We haven't seen each other in about 5 years so that might be why. Anyway, we need to find her soon so ask whatever dumb questions you have."

"What are your names?" Starfire asked, looking excitedly at the two girls, eager at getting a chance to make new friends.

"My name is Danielle," said the girl with golden hair. She was the one who had been doing all of the talking so far.

"And my name is Skyler." The other girl added.

"Why haven't you seen each other in 5 years?" I asked.

"To make a long story short, our father - if you can even call him that," Danielle said with disgust in her voice, "kept us locked up in a prison below the earth's surface. We finally escaped a week ago."

"Why would your father keep you locked up?" Starfire asked with shock written all over her face.

"That is another long story and after we find our sister we might tell you it." Danielle said in a monotone voice that Raven often used.

"We need to find Terra now, and we will answer more of your questions later, so please take us to our sister," she said in her same monotone voice.

"Um, well, you see Terra has kind of been turned in to stone after stopping a volcano that was about to destroy the whole city," Cy said nervously.

"Yes, we know that already. When our father was distracted by Terra, we were finally able to escape. When she opened the earth she freed us, and we don't know where she is because she is underground somewhere and our powers don't really work to find things down there," Danielle explained.

"Well, follow us and we'll show you the way," BB said standing up, the pizza long forgotten.

We took them to the entrance of the cave before the girls stopped. The five of us turned to look at them wondering if something was wrong.

"Will you wait for us out here? We need to go in alone. Bringing her back will make it too hot for you to withstand. The pressure will instantly kill you." Skyler said in the same monotone voice Danielle used earlier.

"What the hell are you talking about?" BB yelled.

"Why do you think we came here? To pay our respects to our deep sleeping sister who you all think is as good as dead!" Danielle said calmly but with such force it could crush a diamond.

We all stood there, too shocked to talk as we watched Danielle enter the cave. Skyler stayed and looked at us for a moment before saying, "It will get warm out here, too. When you feel it cooling down, come in to help us. All of us will be to weak to come out on our own - especially Danielle and me." With that said, she turned around and followed Danielle into the cave.


	2. Blood

Normal Pov. Chapter 2 Blood

Skyler caught up to Danielle to find her standing in front of Terra's statue. She was looking at the sign at her feet that read:

"A Teen Titan

A True Friend"

"Are you ready?" Skyler asked Danielle. She turned to face her sister and nodded.

Danielle snapped her fingers and a flame appeared in the palm of her hand. It expanded and surrounded Terra's stony form.

Skyler was drawing in all of the air around them. The pressure in the air increased around the flame encircled Terra. The heat and pressure started to melt the rock away from Terra's body.

Mean while outside the cave. Normal Pov.

The Titans stood out side the cave and they could feel it getting gradually warmer.

"How are hey making it so warm and how are they going to free Terra?" Starfire mused out loud. "Do they have such power?"

"They must have control over the elements like Terra. It would make scene. I mean they are sisters. Although there are 4 elements it would make scene if there were 4 of them." Raven said in her monotone voice. "Four elements 4 sisters not 3."

All of the Titans were asking questions about Terra's mysterious sisters when Cyborg's sensors started to beep telling them that it was safe to enter.

When they got to the spot where Terra's statue once stood they found three girls lying on the floor of the cave. Two of the bodies were the girls they had met earlier and the other belonged to their beloved friend Terra. They were all so glad to see their friend out of her stony prison that they didn't even the other two girls were bleeding and unconscious.

BB ran over to Terra and gathered her in his arms and hugged her closely to him. The others formed a group around them.

She let out a moan and returned BB's hug. Then she released him and looked at each one of her friends with a smile. Then her eyes landed on her sisters and she ran over to them with her weak body protesting the whole way.

Skyler wasn't as badly hurt as Danielle was. Skyler had a few deep cuts here and there. She also had a bullet wound in her left shoulder.

Danielle had a long and deep cut running from her right shoulder to her left hip. And a starburst looking cut on her left shoulder blade. Also there was a bloody ring running all the way around her torso. She also had some cuts, scraps, and bruises as well as some deep stab wounds.

The Titans looked on with horror at what they were seeing.

"What happened to them?" Robin asked the horror ringing clear in his voice.

"When they used all their powers to set me free wounds from their past came back," Terra said quietly.

"Do we need to take them to the place of healing?" Star asked with worry.

"No, they just need some rest to regain their power. It should only take a few hours. We do need to get them out of here," Terra said in the same monotone voice no one had ever heard her use before.

Terra tried to stand up but she fell back down next to her sisters.

"It looks like you need some rest as well." Said Cyborg as he lifted Skyler into his arms.

BB helped Terra stand as Cy and Star started towards the exit.

"Will I hurt her if I pick her up?" Robin asked looking at Danielle's form lying on the ground.

"No, she is unconscious and will not feel the extra pain." Terra said as BB and Raven started to follow Cy.

Robin carefully picked the bleeding girl in his arms. She felt so light that it didn't feel natural. He followed the others out of the cave and the Titans plus two headed to the tower.


	3. Waking Up

AN: I am having a vote on who BB will end up with. Your choices are Raven or Terra.

Thank you for your reviews.

Trillinka: Thanks for the review. I haven't been able to read the next chapter in your story yet but I will.

Darkmoon Knight: Thanks for the review. This chapter isn't that long but I will start to make the rest longer.

Dark fea: Thanks. Skyler is just a character that fit well in the story.

Cyborg's Pov. Chapter 3 Waking up

When we arrived at the Tower we were going to put Terra's sisters in the hospital room when we discovered that nothing was clean, so we had to make do with the living room. There was enough room on the curved couch for the both of them. I laid Skyler down on the couch and used my scanners to make sure she was all right.

The worst wound on her was the bullet wound on her left shoulder. There were some cuts that were deep but nothing to serious.

I studied her face as she lay unconscious and noticed how nervous she looked, and yet at peace. 'That kind of father was he? To keep his daughters locked up for five years?' I wondered until I was brought out of my thoughts as robin laid Danielle on the couch.

She looked really bad. She was very pale from the loss of blood. I scanned her just as I had her sister to find that her spinal cord had been snapped into two. That must be why there was a ring of blood around her torso. Her bleeding had stopped and many of the less sever wounds were already healed.

"Cy, what's wrong?" Robin asked worriedly.

I must have had a sickened look on my face because when I looked up from my scanners I found everyone starring at either at Danielle or me.

" Well, for starters," I said slowly, "her spinal cord has been snapped in half."

Terra looked away as I said that, and she started to cry. BB walked over to her but she just took off running. BB followed.

"What else is wrong?" star asked looking sadly at the girls lying on the couch.

"A lot of her wounds are so deep that they may have even damaged some of her organs." I replied looking down at the floor unable to look at Danielle.

Just then we heard a moan from Skyler's end of the couch. I rushed over to her side and knelt down so I was eye level with her.

"Where am I?" Skyler asked groggily.

"You're in Titans Tower." I replied trying to sound calm.

"Where is Danielle?" She asked worriedly.

"She is on the other side of the couch," I said putting a hand on her shoulder that was not hurt to keep her from sitting up. " You need to rest. You're still hurt."

"NO I'M NOT! I'm fine just a little sore," she said with an irritated voice, "Now let me up!"

I looked at her and she was right. All of her wounds were gone. The scars looked as if they had been healed for years in stead of minutes ago.

"How did you do that?" I questioned in a loud voice, " One minute your hurt and bleeding the next you're healed."

"We have healing powers. These wounds didn't take that long to heal because they are old and have been healed at least once already," Skyler replied removing my hand from her shoulder and sat up. She looked over at her sister and sighed in relief. Her sister eyes were starting to open.

Robin rushed over to her side, Star not to far behind. "Are you alright?" Robin questioned the girl as she attempted to sit up but failed and lay back down.

Just peachy," she replied sarcastically.

"Why can you not sit up?" Star asked looking at Danielle with sad eyes.

Danielle glared at Star. The intensity of her stare made Star take a step back.

"Well if you had just relived the pain of being snapped in half, I highly doubt that I would see you jumping up and down," Danielle said still starting at Star.

"Who could do such a thing to you?" Star said as she took a step forwards.

"Our father," Danielle replied her voice dripping with venom. Star again took a step back as Danielle finally managed to sit up.

"Who is your father?" Robin asked looking Danielle strait in the eyes daring her to lie to him.

"Slade."

AN: Remember to vote.


	4. Danielle's Story

AN: ) Sorry it took me so long to update. I was on vaction so I couldn't really get to a computer plus school and swimming. (Indoor pool)

Remember to vote so far it's a tie!

Thanks for the reviews.

Danielle Pov. Chapter 4 Danielle's Story

"Slade," I replied hating the fact that it was him. The man, who beat us, killed our mother right before my very eyes, and the man that forced me to kill people when I was a little girl.

There was silence in the room. Nothing made a sound. Robin was the first to speak.

"Are you saying that Slade is your father?" He asked in the disbelieving voice.

"Yes." I said in a monotone voice.

"I think that we all need some time to adjust to this information," Cy said glancing at Skyler.

"Yes, I believe that is a very good idea. I will see you all in the morning," Star said as Cy and her walked out of the room.

Robin stayed behind and sat in a chair across from me.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry. Robin where is the kitchen?" Skyler asked as if nothing had happened.

"Go into the hallway and go left. It will be the first door on your right," Robin said in a monotone voice.

Skyler got up and left the room.

" You have obviously meet up with him," I said with dislike in my voice, "Haven't you?"

"Yes, he attempted to make me his apprentice," he said with the same dislike in his voice.

"Well you're not the only one."

"What's that supposed to mean," he asked as he stared me in the eyes.

" I was his first apprentice. That is the reason that he trained me so hard and not my sister and the only reason that I'm still alive. My mother was a very powerful woman. He married her because she was too strong to… well, you know.'

"Anyway, well nine months later she had us. He just wanted one but ended up with three. I'm the oldest, by only a few minutes of course, but I'm also the most powerful. For that reason I was chosen for the apprentice.'

"By the time I was three I had control over most of my powers and starting to learn more advanced ways to use my powers. Well one time I refused to do as he said, so he had one of his robots bring my mother into the training room," I couldn't continue. The memory of my mother's murder was too strong.

Robin stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to me. He knelt down in front of me and looked into my eyes, at least I think he was it was hard to tell with the mask he was wearing.

"He killed her didn't he."

A tear rolled down my check as I nodded. The tear turned into glass, it looked just like the one around my neck. Robin reached out his hand and caught it as it fell from my face.

"Can all of you do this?" he asked as he examined the tear.

"No just Skyler and me. We don't cry very often so there have been very few of these stones, ' I said as I reached into my pocket and grabbed a very small wooden box that held a silver chain and a needle.

I took the tear from Robin and I also so took the needle out of the box. I used my firepower to heat the needle so it was hot enough to put a small whole in the glass tear. Then I put the tear on the silver chain.

Robin looked at me and asked, "Do you always make necklaces out of the tears?"

"No. This is only the second necklace I've made. I destroyed all of the others," I replied.

"Why would you destroy them?"

"The tears have powers. If we give the tear to someone they can use it to contact us, but if they are taken away from us they can be used to control us. That is the reason for destroying the others. Slade could use them to control us."

I handed the necklace to Robin so he could examine it some more.

"After he killed her he threaten to do the same to kill my sisters if I ever disobeyed him again," I continued the conversation that we had before I cried, " From that day on I did every thing he said."

Robin looked up at me and handed me the necklace.

"I trained, studied, and when he would loan my services out to other criminals I did as I was told. I was even an assassin. If I hesitated he would hurt me."

I sat there for a while and thoughts of my past came into my mind but there was one in particular that stuck out. It was the mission that I had before Skyler and I were locked up.

Flash Back

I was to help a mad man named Two Face get his revenge on Batman. The mad man had a bomb and it was lifted up off the ground of the circus ring. Some of the acrobats tried to stop it, so Two Face told me to cut their ropes. This caused them to fall to their death. One was able to get rid of the bomb and when the boy came back and saw his family on the ground dead, and the look on his face. It reminded me of something that I had pushed into the far corners of my mind, something that happened eight years ago.

He wore the same face that I did after seeing my mother murdered. I had just killed a twelve-year-old boy's family and it made me wake up and see what I had become. I was a monster just like my father. I had become the one thing I never wanted to be.

I can still see the boy's face, like it was happing all over again. His eyes hidden behind a black and white mask that went with his red and green costume. Pain of loss written all over his face. His jet-black hair spiked up and…

End of Flash Back

"Are you ok?" Robin asked. For the first time I really looked at his face. It was looked almost exactly like the face that I had just been picturing. The face had matured.

I was kind of afraid to ask what I was about to ask next but I knew that I had to. I had to find out I he was the boy from five years ago.

"Did your parents die at the circus?" I asked in a shaky voice hoping with all my might that he would say no.

Robin got this startled look on his face from the question that I had just asked. "How did you know that?"

I looked away from him. I couldn't stand to look at his face any more. All I could see was the face of the boy from five years ago.

"How do you know?" He asked again, more forcefully this time.

"Do you know how I said that he would loan my services out to other villains?" I said still not looking at him.

"Yes." He answered.

" Well, five years ago I was hired out to a mad man named Two Face, and well he had me cut the ropes that some of the acrobats were on because they were trying to ruin his plans." I stopped and chanced a look at Robin. He was staring strait at me in disbelief.

"I'll under stand if you want me to leave." I said as I stood up, my weak body protesting, and started to walk away. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. - I flinched out of habit. I was not used to human contact that was not harmful. - I stopped but didn't turn around.

"So," Robin said in an unemotional voice, " You were responsible for my family's death, but you did it to protest your own family. I understand."

It was my turn to look at him with disbelief.

" I think that I would have done the same had I been in your position." He said. "Didn't you say that five years ago Slade lock you up?"

"Yes. He did it because I refused to do what ever he said after I came back for the mission. I have a few reasons for saying that to him, but one of the main reasons was when I saw your face it was like looking in a mirror when I was three years old. I couldn't continue being the monster that Slade turned me into." I told him not looking at him, "He was furious and sent me back to my chamber so he could think of a fitting punishment. Skyler and I were able to get Terra away but Skyler wasn't able to make it. He came for us and beat us before he locked us up."

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you and your family." I said finally looking at him.

"I forgive you," Robin said, "You are also still welcome to stay."

"Thank you very much Robin!" I replied sitting back down on the couch.

"So what's the necklace for?"

Review and Remember to vote which girl you want BB to end up with. Choices are Raven and Terra.


	5. Sister's Side

AN:) Sorry it took so long to update but I had a lot of things to do. A reminder to vote for who you want BB to end up with if you haven't voted yet. Enjoy.

Chapter 5Skyler's Pov.

I walked into the kitchen to find Cyborg sitting and the table eating a sandwich. He saw me enter and gave me a smile.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied quietly.

"Do you want me to make you a sandwich?" He asked.

"Sure," I said.

He got up and walked over to the fridge as I walked into the room and sat down at the table. When he opened the fridge I could see that there was a bunch of blue fuzzy stuff on some of the food. He pulled out some food that didn't have any of the blue stuff on it and began to make a sandwich.

When he finished the sandwich he handed it to me and sat in the seat that he was sitting in before I came in. " Here you go," he said.

We both ate our sandwiches in silence until he asked, " So did Slade give you both all of those wounds?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well, um, he only beat me once and that was after we got Terra away form him. That was also just before he put us in that under ground prison. The reason for it was because Danielle refused to do anything that he said. I don't know what made her do this but she did and I don't think that she cared what he did to her," I started to explain, "She only did everything he said in the first place to protect Terra and I from him. Even when we did something wrong she would always take the blame for it."

"Wow!" was all Cy could say after I told him that as we went on eating our sandwiches. When we were done we talked about other things.

Terra's Pov. Terra's Room

'I couldn't stand there and listen to what had happened to my sisters. It was my entire fault. Not only was it all my fault but I went and did the one thing Danielle tried to prevent and became HIS apprentice,' was what I was thinking as I sat alone in my old room that looked like it hadn't been touched sense I left.

There was a knock at my door, but I didn't really feel like talking to anyone at the moment so I told the person at the door to go away.

"But Terra it's me BB," he called from the door.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see it you are all right, I mean you kind of just ran out of the room," he answered.

I got up and walked over to the door and opened it to find BB there with a concerned look on his face. When he saw the look on my face he pulled me to him and gave me a hug.

For the first time in a long time I felt safe. What was left of my family was safe and I was with my friends. Last but not least my best friend in the whole world had his arms around me.

I pulled away from him with a smile on my face and thanked him for making me feel better.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked still worried about me.

"Not really, but maybe some other time. Right now I think that I just need some sleep. G'night," I said as I closed the door.

"G'night Terra," BB said.

Robin's Pov. Living Room

"So what's the necklace for?" I asked.

"Well I guess it's for you as a thank you for all your help," she said as she held it out to me.

"Thank you," I said as I put the necklace around my neck, " Well you'd better get some sleep. You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"I haven't," she said with a sad smile on her face.

"Why not?" I asked worriedly.

"Um, I guess I'm… scared." She said looking at her feet.

"Of what?" wondering what could scare her so much that she couldn't sleep, "Nightmares."

"Yes and no," she replied, "There are visions that, to me are nightmares."

"Is there any thing that I can do to help?"

"No, I don't think you can. No one can; not even my sisters. Trust me they've tried. Nothing works," she said with a sigh.

I watched her as she walked over to the giant window that over looked the city. In a way she reminded me of my mother. Her eyes held untouchable knowledge. She walks with the same ease and grace, and no matter how happy she tries to look there is always something else on her mind.

I then remembered a time when I had a really bad nightmare. I was about five. I was so scared that I went to my mom and dads room. I woke my mom up and told her about the bad dream and she told me that every thing would be okay. She let me sleep with her and dad that night and she held me the whole night. Just knowing that I was safe and she would protect me I was able to sleep.

I was going to suggest that I sleep next to her on the floor and it she needed anything I would be there to comfort her, if she needed me, but then I remember how she flinched when I put my hand on her shoulder. I decided not to ask her that.

"Have you ever had anyone to comfort you when you were hurt? You know, have someone to hold you in their arms?" I asked looking at her back.

She turned to face me with question and fear in her eyes.

The look in her eyes was enough to tell me that the only real human contact that she had ever had was abuse. I just wanted to walk over to her and gather her in my arms and hold her telling her that every thing was going to be all right, but I couldn't. I knew that if I did that she would be scared. She seemed so strong but she only appeared that way so no one would hurt her.

I walked over to her very slowly and held out my hand. She looked at it then looked at my face. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," I said looking strait into her eyes.

"Promises are made to be broken," she said looking strait back at me not moving.

"I don't brake my promises, unlike others," I said trying to convince her that I wouldn't hurt her in any why.

She hesitantly took my hand as I gently lead her over to the couch.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" I asked looking at her now calm face.

"Sure, I guess so," she said, "You can pick the movie. I really couldn't care less about what we watched."

I picked out one of Stars new favorite movies, 'What a Girl Wants' hoping she would like it.

She sat in the middle of the couch so I sat on the right side of her.

Half way through the movie I looked over at Danielle and I could see her eyelids drooping. I know that she didn't want to go to sleep by the way she kept trying to keep her eyes open, but she really looked like she needed to.

I tapped on her shoulder lightly. She looked over at me tiredly. I motioned for her to lean her head against my shoulder. After a minute of considering what to do she decided to take the invitation and rested her head against me. I atomicity wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She stiffened in my arms but relaxed after a while. She was probably just too tired to care. I have a feeling that she would never have leaned on me if she weren't so tired.

A few minutes later she was asleep. She finally looked like she was at peace. She looked happy, and why shouldn't she be her sisters and she was safe.

Skyler walked into the room just as the movie ended. I told her to be quite so she wouldn't wake Danielle up. Skyler walked over to the TV and turned it off as she looked at her sister.

"You know," she said quietly, "I'm glad that she is finally asleep. She hasn't slept well, if at all, in three weeks. Hopefully she will sleep well enough that she won't have any nightmares."

"Would you mind writing a note on the door that will tell anyone to be quite when they come in."

"Yeah, sure," she said looking for some paper and a pencil. "You know what surprised me most when I walked in?"

"What?"

"That she actually let you touch her. She is always so afraid that she is going to be hurt that she wouldn't even let us comfort her when she was hurt."

"Well, I think that she was just to tired to care."

"Yeah. Well, um, Cyborg is waiting for me in the kitchen for me. He said he would show me to a room where I could sleep in for the night.

Take care of her Robin. It you hurt her I'll feel sorry for you."

With that she turned and left.

I looked down at Danielle's sleeping form. She was laid on the couch with her head on my chest. I lifted my legs up on the couch and turned my body toward her. I watched her sleep for a while before I drifted off to sleep myself.

Please review! Ideas are always welcome and remember to vote.


	6. Morning Events

Chapter 6 Starfire's POVMorning Events

I woke to the bright and beautiful sunrise coming though my window. I took a shower and got ready to join my friends and Terra's sisters for breakfast.

When I got down stairs I saw something. That I was not used to seeing.

CY AND BB WERE NOT FIGHTING!

Skyler was cooking while Cy and Raven talked to her. BB was telling Terra jokes and she was laughing happily.

What surprised me most was that Robin, dearest friend Robin, was not present.

I walked over to Cy and asked, "Where is friend Robin?"

It was Skyler that answered me. She said, "He is in the living room with Danni."

I started to walk towards the door when she said, "Please Starfire don't go in there. Danni has finally gotten some sleep. She needs as much sleep as she can get."

"But why is Robin in there?" I asked very confused.

"He is in there to make sure no one goes in there and wakes her up." She informed me.

She went back to cooking the food that she called French Toast. She soon finished. The Toast of French was delicious. It was even better with the sticky brown syrup.

Robin and Danielle did not join us for breakfast. I saw Skyler preparing a tray of food for them. I wanted to see Robin and I had a feeling that she wouldn't let me because he was with Danielle, so I asked, " may I take the tray to them?"

She nodded as she handed me the tray. "**Remember** to be quite," she said.

I nodded and walked to the door of the living room. There was a note on the door. It said:

_Danielle is sleeping. BE QUITE!_

I opened the door as quietly as I could. I walked in and saw no one. I thought for sure that I would have seen Robin in one of the chairs, but I was wrong.

I didn't call out his name for fear of waking Danielle. I needed to be quite so I walked into the room further.

There on the couch was Robin and Danielle. They were snuggled up on the couch. I left something just then that I had never felt before. The best way to describe it is jealousy. I have loved Robin from the moment I met him. Now she come here and steals him away from me. I've been here for a few years and I've never been that close to my dear Robin.

I set the tray down on the table that was next to the couch and shook Robin awake.

"Good morning Robin!" I smiled at him and acted like Danielle was not there. I must have talked to loud because Robin shushed me.

"Morning Star," he said looking at the tray of food that I had brought. "Thanks Star."

"Why is she sleeping on you dear friend Robin?" I asked looking at Robin's beautiful face.

"Because I told her she could. She hasn't slept in weeks. What ever I can do to help her I'll do it. Okay Star." He said quietly but forcefully.

Danielle let out a sort moan and Robin looked down at her then back at me. "You'd better go."

I turned and left. I was not happy at all. I went strait to my room I didn't feel like talking to anyone at all for the rest of the day.

Robin's POV.

Star didn't look too happy as she left the room, but I knew she had to leave or our talking would wake Danielle up.

I looked down at Danielle to see that see was opening her eyes. She looked up at me in shock and I could see the understanding of why I was there run through her eyes. She tried to sit up but I held her down with the arm that I had wrapped around her shoulders.

"Go back to sleep. I'm sorry that Star's and my talking woke you up."

" No. It wasn't your talking that woke me up. It was Starfire's mind."

"Huh?"

" I can kind of read minds." She said looking down.

"So what about Stars mind woke you up?" I asked.

"It's kind of hard to tell but I think it was alone the lines of jealousy. Are you and Star going out or some thing, because that would…"

"NO!" I yelled. I could just visibly see her cringe at the force and tone I had in my voice. I apologized immediately and she relaxed but only a little. 'I hate it when people assume that Star and I are together. She is more like a little sister that I can't get rid of because she's glued to my side.'

"So um, what's it like to read minds?" I asked changing the subject.

" It's hard to explain, but it's like listening to several different radio stations at the same time depending on how many people are around. I've learned to turn it out or even to zone in on just one."

"So what else can you do?"

" Well I can control and manipulate fire and water, and I have healing powers."

"Cool," I said. Then I remembered how this whole conversation got started, "You know you really should try to get some sleep. Unless you're hungry, Star did bring us some food."

"I think I'll go for the food."

"Alright let's see what we have." I said as I lifted my arm from her shoulders so that she could sit up. I took the tray from the table. "Looks like French Toast with syrup, orange juice, milk, water, and eggs."

"Yum, I haven't had this nice of a meal since my eleventh birthday."

"You're kidding right?" I asked not believing my ears.

"Nope not kidding. When we were locked up all we got was a bottle of coppery water and a moldy cheese sandwich and that was it for the day."

We finished our breakfast talking and just joking around. No one bothered us even though they probably heard us laughing. 'This was the best tome I'd ever had. I found it so easy to talk to Danni and I really liked that about her.'

"Wow I haven't laughed like that in years!" she said with a big smile on her face. It was a beautiful smile and for some reason I was glad that I had put it there.

She looked at me. She must have caught that thought.

"I'm guessing that you're to awake to go back to sleep." I said looking in her direction.

"Yeah and it's probably for the better because Skyler and I really need to go shopping for some new clothes," she said looking down at her bloody clothes. We both laughed a little at this.

"Do you want to borrow some clothes so you don't have to go to the mall like that?" I asked looking at the bloodstains on the shirt.

"Okay, thanks," she said as I lead her to my room. I went to my dresser and pulled out a black T-shirt with a dragon on it and a pair of gym shorts. I figured that they would fit her. I turned around so she could have some privacy. I was really tempted to just take a peak but I didn't. When she was finished she tapped me on my shoulder. She looked hot in the clothes I had given her. I could see her long beautiful muscled legs a whole lot better in the shorts then in her baggy jeans. I made sure that I guarded my thoughts because it would be very embarrassing if she had heard them.

We walked down to the kitchen to find a note on the table. It said that all but Star left for the mall in the T-car.

"I guess were on our own."

"Yeah I guess we are," she said uncertainly.

We went to the garage to get my bike. I got on and waited for her to climb one back but she didn't.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you or let you get hurt. I didn't hurt you last night and I won't hurt you now," I said hoping that it was enough for her.

IT must have been because she walked over to the bike and swung her leg over.

I started the engine and she hesitantly wrapped her arms around my waist. 'I don't know why but it felt good to have her arms around me.' I thought as we took off towards the mall.


	7. Shopping

AN Hey readers I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I lost the floppy disk that my story was saved on and it took me a while to find it. Any way here's the next chapter, enjoy and Review no matter if you liked it or not.

Chapter 7 (Shopping) Danielle's POV.

We finally arrived at the mall. I'm not really the type of girl that goes all out shopping. Actually, I don't even like I only do it when I have to. Trying on all of those clothes and shoes is just a waste of time.

We got off the bike; that was my first time ever to ride on a motorcycle… It was awesome!

We walked into the mall, and there were so many people in here and I wasn't used to all of the different thoughts that came crashing into my head. I stopped walking and tried to clear my mind. Robin stopped and walked back to me. He grabbed my shoulders asking it I was okay, but when he touched me all of his thoughts rushed into my mind even some memories. This made everyone else's thoughts to get pushed out so that it was just Robins.

I took a step back from him hopping he would let go of me, but instead I was unbalanced. I would have fallen if not for Robin.

"Please, Robin, let go of me," I whispered so quietly he probably wouldn't have heard had my face not been by his ear.

"If I let go of you, you'll fall," He whispered back.

"If you don't I'll know every little thing about you and your life, your thoughts and even your feelings."

He stiffened, but didn't let go of me. "A small price to pay to keep a friend from falling," he said as he picked me up and carried me over to a bench.

His whole life was flashing through my mind. There was the happiness he had with his family and the sadness and grief from his family's death. Anger for me, and anyone who hurt anyone he knew. There were so many things in his life that no one should have ever seen. Then the flashes reached this moment in time and stopped.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Robin's face. He was really worried. "It's all right. I'm just going to have a head ache," I assured him.

"Are you sure? What happened? Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm sure, and for what happened was I wasn't ready to block out all the thoughts that came crashing into my head."

"All right. Well, where to first?"

"I don't know. Why don't you pick where we go because I've never been here before. Ok Richard Garyison." I said using his real name. I had discovered it when his life was flashing in my mind.

"How did you know that Richard is my real name?"

"Well, I do know every thing about you now. I told you to let me go didn't I!"

"Oh," he said now fully understanding what had happened.

"Right, anyway follow me. We'll look for some clothes first." He then grabbed my hand and helped me stand and we headed off to one of the many clothing stores. I tried to make him let go of my hand but he held on tightly.

Once in the store Robin let go of my hand so that I could look around but then again he was never very far away.

I found a few pairs of jeans, jeans shorts, a pair of black pants and some gym shorts. I also found a black hooded sweatshirt and a navy blue zip up sweatshirt.

Robin then walked up to me with a few shirts in his hands. "Do you like any of them?" he said holding them up.

One of the tops was a black tank top with a blood red rose on it. Another was just a maroon spaghetti strapped top. There was also a red shirt that was sleeveless with only one strap. Last but not least he had a black knitted shawl.

I actually liked all of them. I thanked him then went to the dressing room to try every thing on to make sure that it all fit. The clothes were comfortable and easy to move in. I showed Robin all of the clothes that I tried on and he seemed to like all of them. Now all I needed was cool T-shirts and I would be all done. I knew exactly the place to get them too. Hot Topic. But before we went there I knew that I would need bras and underwear, so I told Robin I was going to go to the bathroom when really I was getting the other things I needed.

When I came back with all my new clothes that I had just bought in hand. "Sorry I took so long Robin." I said as he turned to face me.

"That's ok. Um… I um… got you something that I think you might like." He said handing me a small bag.

"Thank you, but you know that you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Thanks," I said as I looked into the bag. Inside was a silver necklace with a small silver dragon charm on it. "It's beautiful! I love!" I said. Then I did something way out of character for me. I hugged him. I could tell that he was shocked but he returned the hug all the same. I felt nice to be held in his arms, I felt safe. That was not a feeling that I was used to and I didn't want to let it go but I knew that if I didn't let him go it would get weird. I took a step back pulling a way from his warm and safe embrace and put the necklace around my neck.

We then walked out of the store and headed to Hot Topic. After I got done there we went to the food court for a bit to eat then we headed home.

Robin's Pov.At the Tower

When we arrived back at the tower, I helped Danni carry her bags to the living room. It was empty which meant the others still hadn't come back yet. Starfire must have left to because there was no sign of her anywhere, which was nice for a change.

"Do you think you and Skyler would like to join the Titans?" I asked looking at her waiting for her answer.

"I know that I would but I will not speak for Skyler."

"All right!" I exclaimed. "Follow me and I'll show you to a room that you can from now on call your own." I said excitedly. I was so glad that she was going to stay and be on the team.

I looked over at her and realized how weird I must look to her with this big goofy grin on my face. I also could feel myself blush under her intense stare. I lead her to one of the guestrooms that would from now on be hers. "Here we are and feel free to decorate any way you want." I open the door for her, which was actually just a few doors away from mine.

"Thank you." She said as she walked in to her room, bags in hand.

She closed the door and I headed to my own room. I was just about to go in when Starfire started calling out my name.

"Robin there you are. Did you have an enjoyable time at the mall of shopping."

Now that I think about it I had the best time of my life. Danni is just so easy to talk to and just as fun to spend time with. " I had a great time. Danni and I had a lot of fun talking and getting to know each other." I said with a big smile on my face.

The smile that was on Star's face quickly faded at the mention of Danielle's name. "You went to the mall of shopping with her… ALONE?" Star yelled.

"Yeah, and we had a great time." I said plainly "Why, is that a problem?"

"Yes!" she yelled.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

Star's face came to a blank the changed as she said, "Because you do not know her! She could be dangerous!"

"You know what Star, I think you're right. She is dangerous, but if you think about it everyone on this team is dangerous. She is now part of this team Star, so your going to have to get used to her." I said forcefully.

"Fine," she said as she stomped away.

AN Hoped you liked it. I will try to update more often. Please Review I would really like to hear what you think.


End file.
